The present disclosure relates in general to the field of software system analytics, and more specifically, to a container-based system analytics appliance.
As software applications become increasingly sophisticated, their complexity also increases, along with the number and variety of underlying components. Developing a complex software application may be challenging, as its numerous components must each be developed, configured, tested, and maintained. Configuring a software application, for example, may become very difficult as the number of its underlying components increases. Further, some software systems may be developed according to customized or proprietary designs or requirements. Security, performance analytics, and other tools used as general purpose solutions to support the development and maintenance of software systems may be deficient for performing similar services to such custom, proprietary, or legacy systems.